A remote presenting technology is a technology for creating an immersive virtual conference environment, and the virtual conference environment fully embodies a user-friendly factor of a participant, and replicates real experiences of the participant as much as possible, so as to greatly increase the degree of acceptance of an end user, which thereby increases a use rate, and improves demands, return on investment and a user satisfaction rate. Compared with a conventional video conference system, the remote presenting system has many advantages, including: providing an image of a true person size, an eye expression communication effect, a more affluent motion, and a precise limb behavior of a remote conference participant; a high-definition, studio-level video, illumination and audio effect; a uniform conference environment, so that the participant feels being located at the same conference site, which thereby ensures experience consistency of different conference sites; and hides conference apparatuses such as a video camera, which thereby reduces the influence on the user.
Wide use of the remote presenting system may bring huge economic benefits, social benefits and ecological benefits. The remote presenting system improves video communication experience to a large extent, and may reduce commercial business in a large scale, which thereby not only decreases business traveling cost so as to avoid journey tiredness of employees, but also accelerates communication and response speed, so as to increase the efficiency of cooperative work at different places. Moreover, the use of transportation vehicles is reduced, so the CO2 emission is greatly decreased, and the routine work becomes more green and environment-friendly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional video conference system, and in order to be schematic, only one conference participant is drawn, where 1 is a video camera, 2 is a video communication terminal, 3 is a display, 4 is a conference room desktop, and 5 is a conference participant. In the entire conference hall, the video camera 1, the video communication terminal 2 and the display 3 are placed on a desktop opposite to the conference participant, an image of the conference participant 5 is shot through the video camera 1, the image of the conference participant 5 is coded and transmitted to the communication remote end by the video communication terminal 2, and an image of the communication remote end is represented to the conference participant 5 through the display 3.
During the implementation of the present invention, it is found that the prior art at least has the following disadvantages: (1) a display generally used for presenting is not large in dimension, and a picture is small, so that usually when a content of an entire conference hall is shot, each conference participant is very small in dimension in a picture, and user experience is not good; (2) the resolution of a scene image is usually not high, and an image of the conference participant is not clear enough; (3) the sound is generally played by adopting a speaker of a television, and neither the tone quality nor the sense of immediacy are sufficiently good.